Rukia Kuchiki
Personality Initially born into a lower class, Rukia retains her modesty even as an adopted member of the nobility. She is graceful and "clean", yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. However, her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles even from her friends. According to Ukitake, Rukia never opens up her heart and has difficulty making friends. Rukia is clueless about the ways of the modern Human World. She is an accomplished actress, being able to act her way through a number of tough situations, such as getting out of trouble with school teachers or convincing the Kurosakis to let her stay at their house. Rukia very much is nice but can get angry easily depending on word choice. History Rukia and her older sister, Hisana, were brought together to Inuzuri, 78th District of Rukongai after they died in the Human World. Unable to live there while caring for a child, Hisana abandoned Rukia when she was still a baby. Rukia grew up on her own for a considerable amount of time. One day Rukia tripped an adult that was chasing Renji Abarai's group of friends and urged them to follow her to avoid losing the water they had stolen. Rukia joined their group, becoming their spiritual leader and they lived together as a family.As they were quite gifted with spiritual powers, they entered the Shinō Academy with ease, where they struggled to prove their worth among those from noble families.The night before the welcoming ceremony for the new students of the Academy, Renji slept in a tree, against Rukia’s advice. The following morning, he fell out of the tree and landed on a headstone where a startled Izuru Kira had been praying, for which Rukia scolds him.Rukia and Renji part ways.Two months after entering the Academy, Renji scolded Rukia for still not fitting in and informed her that he was going to the Human World for field training to practice Konsō for the first time. Rukia complains about this being unfair, but Renji retorts that it is about talent and that he will get stronger. Rukia replies that she will show him that she is the stronger one, but trails off.22 One day, while meeting with Byakuya Kuchiki and his entourage, Renji entered the room to tell her that he had passed an important exam. Disappointed with the interruption, the nobles left and told Rukia that they were eager to hear her answer. After they had left, Renji asked her what they wanted. He congratulated Rukia when she told him that they want to adopt her into the Kuchiki family, have her graduate immediately and assigned to the 13th Division. Rukia thanked him and left. Rukia was told that Byakuya adopted her into the Kuchiki family due to her similarity to Hisana, whom he had married. During her time in the 13th Division, she became friends with Kaien. One day, seeing that she was gloomy, Kaien told her that as long as she is in his Division, he would stand by her even if he died. They were interrupted by the drunk Kiyone and Sentarō Kotsubaki who tried to encourage her.26 Kaien mentored Rukia, teaching her how to fight. Their first training location was Mount Koifushi of Hokutan, the 3rd district of West Rukongai, where Kaien taught her about the concept of the heart. He was present when she learned her Shikai's first two "dances". Rukia greatly admired Kaien's wife, 3rd Seat Miyako Shiba. She aspired to be like her one day. When Miyako was killed by a Hollow, Rukia, Kaien and Ukitake went to its lair. She offered to go first in order to scout out its abilities, but Kaien asked to face the Hollow alone. When its special ability destroyed Kaien's Zanpakutō, Rukia attempted to help but was stopped by Ukitake. He told her that Kaien's fight was one of honor rather than a fight for his life. If she were to help, Kaien's life would be saved but his honor would be forever damaged. After protesting about this, Rukia reluctantly obeyed his order. However, the Hollow entered Kaien's body and possessed him. The Hollow attempted to attack Rukia, but Ukitake blocked it and sent Rukia away as he fought it. Afraid to fight it, she obeyed, but she came back because she wished to help Kaien and was afraid to face her cowardice in future. As it leapt at her, she noted that it was no longer Kaien. Unable to bear seeing him like that, she stabbed Kaien. He thanked Rukia and apologized for dragging her into it. Kaien then died in Rukia's arms. Rukia brought the corpse to the Shiba family estate but was afraid to apologize since she felt guilty about her role in Kaien's death. Arc 1 Rukia landed on Zelos while he was on Ba'ul with Judith, Teddie, and Johan who was possessed by Yubel. After a moment, Rukia decided to free Johan and did so with help from the others. Despite freeing him, Yubel escaped and the group decided to head off to find Teddie's friend Yukkio. They found her but she told them to stay at the Amagi Inn for free so they went and did soo. Rukia got mad at Zelos and Johan when they peeped and fired Kido spells at them, and Teddie. However, things turned sour when Judith was possessed by Yubel and blammed herself for it. Zelos managed to snap her out of it and she traveled with the group to find Judith. Arc 2 Still with Team Flirt, Rukia helped the group in the fight against Yubel. Rukia fought as hard as she could and ended up being one of the four fighters lasting the whole fight. Yubel in her third form nearly killed her but Rukia surived and continued to fight. With Edge's help, the group won and took Judith to Neo Domino City at Bruno's request to help Judith get to the hospital. After arriving, Rukia went with the others to rest at Poppo Time in order to rest from the battle. While resting, Teddie stuck his hand in the T.V and Rukia, jokingly, pushed him in thinking it wasn't real. To her surprise, she fell in too and they landed at Yukkio's castle. Teddie told them they needed to head back before the shadows came, so Rukia agreed and they returned. However, Rukia found herself very tired from it thanks to the fog and slept for a few hours. Rise decided to stay and the two talked once she woke up. However, Rukia and Rise found themselves faced with Maia, who was here with a large group of her soldiers to take Rise. Rukia however could they were going to hurt Rise and fought off Maia and her army by herself until Sector Security Officers arrived and helped. Rukia defeated Maia with her Shikai but Maia was saved by her soldiers. Maia then retreated, leaving Rukia the victor although she took some injuries. Still in Neo Domino Several hours later, Rukia, Rise, and Bruno were talking with Secrot Security. Rise and Bruno were surprised that the officers couldn't see her but Rukia calmly explained why. Following that, Rukia went with them outside, and to her surprise, Tear Grants landed nearby. However, as Ken and his digimon Wormmon arrived, they quickly left because a larger digimon called Airdramon, that was created by Arukinemon and Mummymon, appeared. Rukia, believeing it to be a Hollow, joined the two in the fight and had trouble when her blade was broken by it. Rukia convinced Stingmon though to get her in close and when she was, she finished off the Airdramon with Shirafune. With the battle in her victory, Rukia ran into Michiru Kaioh, a Salior Scout who had helped her. Rukia took her with her to Ba'ul where she explained to Zelos she wanted training to learn Artes. Zelos agreed after a few comical injuries from Rukia. With her mind made up, rukia went with the group to Martha's house where Rukia took a interested in Yui Konagi and Engi Threepiece. Rukia spoke to them about their bond until Rukia noticed Freya, a duel spirit. Thinking Freya was a loose Spirit that needed to be sent to the Soul Society, Rukia comically gave chase. Walpirgus Night Following her comical antics, Rukia spoke to Engi that night about her past. However, Alice Liddle decided to ask about death before Walpirgus night attacked. Powers Rukia knows the basic-levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By her own admission, she has less talent in swordsmanship than Kidō. However after much training by her former mentor, Kaien Shiba, her skill drastically improved. She has shown herself to be capable enough to hold her own in a battle, most notably defending herself from attacks from the 9th Espada, while he was using the expert swordsmanship skill of Kaien. Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of Kidō, amongst her known skills are those for binding, healing and destruction. However, as she said herself, while her Kidō skill at the Shinō Academy were the highest of her class, the sheer power of them were just average when she joined the 13th Division. Through continuous training, she has greatly developed this skill, able to use a Hadō #73 without incantation to considerable effect. She is able to switch from Zanjutsu to Kidō without delay upon losing her Zanpakutō. She can use a high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still have considerable control and power. She has also shown great skill for using various spells in unique combination, even using multiple spells simultaneously, though she requires the incantation for high-level spells simultaneously Zanpakutō Its Shikai command is Dance. Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. The transformation comes along with a rush of cold air in all directions. Shikai Special Ability: Sode no Shirayuki is a Ice-Type Zanpakuō. Sode no Shirayuki possesses multiple techniques labeled as "dances" by Rukia. Besides ice techniques, Sode no Shirayuki's general ability is freezing. Rukia can freeze a target from a distance, or used in a different manner, create a path and a platform of ice in air. *'Some no mai, Tsukishiro' (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon): Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, the space within that circle and anything inside freezes. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim then shatters along with the ice. The ice pillar won't shatter if the victim isn't caught within it. *'Tsugi no mai, Hakuren' (次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple): Rukia calls out the name of the dance and punctures the ground once creating a large ice circle similar to the first dance, then she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground. The particles build up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki and is then released as a powerful large avalanche of cold air. It flash freezes whatever it comes into contact with encasing it in ice. *'San no mai, Shirafune' (参の舞・白刀, Third Dance, White Sword): Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki to create a blade of ice. This makes it possible to alter the length of the blade. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects, including the immediate area. Artes After her battle with Maia and her Henchmen, Rukia decided that she needed to get stronger to help her friends. After her descion, she turned to Zelos, who had the moore capable arte style. Rukia has since trained with him though her powers don't manifest till arc 3. Her arte list includes: Icicle Grave First Aid Guaradian Light Spear Demon Fang -> Fierce Demon Fang Icicle -> Freeze Lancer OR Ice Tornado OR both Grave + Icicle -> Absolute Grave -> Healing Stream Light Spear -> Light Spear Cannon Her mystic arte is Tsukishiro Shobatsu (White moon Punhishment.). Rukia startes by using Some no mai, Tsukishiro to freeze her enemies . When they are frozen, Rukia then sends Ice spears at the large pillar of ice, striking from multiple angles before shattering, dealing damage Category:Character Category:Bleach Category:Female Category:Anime Category:Naruto195